


Three's A Crowd (but four is just right)

by MindscapeWish



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Bill Cipher, BEWARE THE DUBIOUS CONSENT STUFF, Begging, Bottom Bill Cipher, Bottom Dipper Pines, Breeding Kink, CIPHER IS CREEPY, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gun Kink, M/M, Mafia Boss Bill Cipher, Multiple Bills, Multiple Orgasms, Multiverse, Naga Bill Cipher, Praise Kink, Top Bill Cipher, Top Dipper Pines, Voyeurism, blowjob, breeding seasons, these bills are all from different AUs i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindscapeWish/pseuds/MindscapeWish
Summary: Dipper Pines is exhausted from work and just wants to lay back and go to sleep. It's really too bad that the new residents that all respond to Bill Cipher are fucking in his bed.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Three's A Crowd (but four is just right)

Dipper didn’t know what he’d find when he came home that night from his barista job. To be fair, he always expected the unexpected because that was the very nature of his life, but… He really didn’t know, because the three new residents were nothing like he’d seen before.

It was really a long story. The shortened version of it was that Dipper and Ford had stumbled across a natural tear in the universe, deep in the woods of Gravity Falls where they could only access with lots of weapons and protective gear because of the wildlife. They were initially afraid of what could happen because of the  _ literal tear _ in the universe, like the rift from the portal, but nothing appeared to be harmed. Over months of studying, which at one point Ford had left the project to Dipper in favor of more interesting ones, nothing happened.

Until one day, when Dipper had set out on his last hike for this project… something happened. The earth trembled and the rift, glowing but void like, swelled and distorted its shape… to accommodate the shapes being spit out.

One being was a Naga, his golden tail 20 feet long and black at the waist. A deep scar laid where his thigh would have been. His eyes were slit just like a snake’s, tongue forked, and his voice was raspy as if his vocal chords had been damaged somehow. His skin was tan, as if he’d laid in the sun and napped all day. He wore a black mask, hiding away most of his face.

The other two beings were human. They were both tall, but one was bulkier with softer honey eyes and dressed in a button up and jeans, whereas the other was in a full on suit, sharp eyes and scars covering his hands. The former’s hair was a fluffed mess, the latter’s was perfectly gelled back.

This was fine. This was fine-- a shock, but fine. The tear had done the first thing Dipper had ever observed just now, but nothing was going wrong.

The problem? They all responded to Bill Cipher.

And now, all three of them lived in Dipper’s apartment while they figured out how to get back home. This proved to be a bonding activity and a  _ challenge. _

The naga named himself Viper. He didn’t say too much, but he had revealed that in his universe, Dipper was a deer shapeshifter and they’d lived together in a romantic relationship for at least a year. He did not say why he wore his mask at all times, though.

The softer human named himself William, because that was his first name. In his universe, he was an Alpha and his Dipper was an Omega, a pairing that had happened in a manner that he never shared.

The sharper, more intimidating one, was Cipher. Just Cipher, and if anyone tried to call him anything else, he threatened to gut them like a fish. No one wanted to take a chance on this, because something primal in them told them that Cipher wasn’t kidding. He was violent, but charismatic, and revealed his past of being a mafia boss when he was cleaning the gun he kept on his person.

Dipper sighed and rubbed his palm over his face, climbing the steps up to his apartment door. He hoped that the three had behaved. Well, he hoped that  _ Cipher _ had behaved.

When Dipper came in, he didn’t hear anything. The click of the door lock felt like it was deafening because of the lack of pure noise that having three people inside a small apartment brought along. The echoes of slipping off his shoes onto the floor almost startled him. Dipper frowned deeply. Where was everyone?

“William? Viper?” Dipper set his keys, phone, and wallet down on the kitchen table and looked around. The living room was as it usually was, Cipher’s gun (he never fucking listened to Dipper when he told him to put it away) and Viper’s tea mug on the coffee table.

There was no reply. Did something happen? Did they leave the apartment or something? God, did Cipher kill the others?

Dipper hurried down the hallway and looked around the rooms. The bathroom door was open with the light off, so no one was inside. The office was the same way. The bedroom was the last room left…

The light was on and the door was closed.

A rush of relief filled Dipper and he sighed heavily, walking towards it. “Good god, you guys.” He turned the doorknob and let it swing open. “You almost gave me a--” He froze.

On the bed, in the rustled sheets, William was on top of a maskless Viper. They were making out with each other. Viper’s arms wrapped tight around William’s neck, forked tongue sliding into his mouth, and William had one arm around Viper, the other stroking two big cocks from a slit in Viper’s tail. Viper gave soft gasps and moans, arching up into William’s body.

On a chair next to the bed, Cipher was kicked back, drinking wine from one of Dipper’s shitty old glasses, and stroking his cock lazily to the sight. He looked up when the door swung open and smirked, pulling a sip from his glass.

“Welcome back,” he purred. “Care to join?”   
  
Dipper didn’t know what to do. He was frozen, mortified with bright red cheeks and a pit of fire in his stomach. This was something he shouldn’t have walked in on, should have turned away and left, but he couldn’t. It was so  _ hot. _

“I--I’m so sorry, what-- shit, I’m--”

Viper and William stopped kissing for that one moment of Dipper’s stuttering and looked up towards him. Viper was flushed with pinched brows, pleasured throughout William’s following words of, “Oh, hey, Dip.”

Dipper swallowed hard and averted his eyes to the ground. This shouldn’t be so attractive, he shouldn’t be interested in this. “What the hell are you doing on  _ my _ bed?”

“I’m getting him off.  _ Someone _ ’s close to breeding season, and it just so happens my rut is close too.” William looked back to Viper and gave one long, tight pull of a hand on one of Viper’s cocks. Viper’s nails dug into his back with a whine, panting.

“F--Fuck,  _ please _ , I’m so close,” he whimpered. Viper was equal parts humiliated, turned on, and somewhat content. Humiliated because he hated the vulnerability of sex (especially with a person other than his Dipper) and the breeding season tumbling over onto him forced him into a pathetic position. Turned on, because having a different version of himself fuck him was unbelievably hot. Content, because now he was getting relief, and at least one person here liked him.

Cipher hated them both, and Dipper hated them all. It hurt, but Viper couldn’t take it personally.

Dipper hated knowing what ‘rut’ meant. He hated knowing that he knew it all from shitty A/B/O fanfiction. He hated all of the Bills because of what the demon one did to his home, he hated them all for  _ existing _ as a form of this monstrosity.

He definitely did  _ not _ find any of them hot. Uh uh, nope, nada, zilch. Never in his life has he or will he ever be attracted to a Bill Cipher or a variation of him. He was  _ not _ attracted to Cipher’s danger factor and his gun, he was  _ not _ attracted to that long, constrictive tail and now-noticed fangs, and he was  _ not _ into the idea of being bred by an Alpha.

Dipper ignored how his stomach melted when William gently shushed Viper, kissed him, and sped up his hand with wet squelches. Viper’s moans increased in volume, his tail curling around William’s hips tight for grounding. Dipper ignored how his pants tightened when Viper arched with a cry as he hit his orgasm, shaking with cum spurting from both cocks, and William chuckling with quiet praises.

“There we go… What a good boy,” William whispered. “I bet that was relieving, wasn’t it? You okay?”

Viper knew this wasn’t his Dipper, but the praises reminded him of his Dipper, and he absolutely melted. He felt loved, appreciated, cared for in ways that he’d never gotten a year before. Weakly, he nodded, feeling small and protected with William over him.

Beside Dipper, Cipher grunted. Dipper feared what he’d see if he glanced over, but he did anyway, and found that Cipher looked like he was right on the edge of cumming, but unable to get there. Like Viper’s show had gone too quickly. A fist pumped his long, dark cock, but was fruitless.

“You, dog,” Cipher snapped, setting his glass on the nightstand. “Pants, off.”

William looked over and scoffed. His lip curled in visible disgust with a shake of his head. “Fuck no. I’m not your bottom.” He was Viper’s top and his own Dipper’s switch.  _ This _ Dipper he might fuck, but Cipher? Oh, hell no.

“Well, I’m not bottoming.” Cipher stood up and stepped out of his jeans and underwear. “Pick a fucking side, this is happening.”

“How about,  _ get out of my bed? _ ” Dipper interrupted. Seriously, get your own bed. Dipper didn’t want to sleep in it anymore, not until the entire thing was deep cleaned.

William laughed. “I don’t think we’re moving any time soon, Dip, no offense. I’m just getting started and Cipher’s…  _ Eager. _ ” The look he shot over his shoulder at Dipper was nothing short of lecherous, half-closed bedroom eyes locked onto him. “If you hate us being in your bed so much, take it for yourself.”

The gaze shot an intense chill down Dipper’s spine, something he couldn’t control. He couldn’t accept the offer, he had to stand his ground, he had to  _ hate _ them but-- he couldn’t. Dipper didn’t get much action, three hot men were in front of him, two of them were fucking, and they were offering to bring him into it too.

“Yeah, Dip,” Viper rasped. He shook in overstimulation as William continued stroking him, but he couldn’t protest. It felt too good to make it stop. “Please? It’ll be fun.”   
  
The mattress creaked under Cipher’s weight, sat in a spot right next to William and Viper. “C’mon, Pinetree.” Cipher leered at him. “I want to get off, and by the looks of your dick, you’re  _ really _ turned on. Who knew you were such a voyeur?”

Dipper’s eyes widened and he quickly yanked his flannel down over his crotch-- which,  _ indeed _ was hard, bulging through his jeans uncomfortably. “N-No, I’m not!”

“Turned on, or a voyeur?” Cipher cackled. “Both are from the same cause, kid. Just give in already, quit denying yourself.” He laid back in his spot, seated right next to a writhing Viper, and stroked his standing cock. Pre-cum dribbled deliciously down the thick flesh. “I’ve fantasized about fucking you since we got here too. Win-win, am I right?”

Dipper was weak. He was weak as all hell and his resolve on his dignity was slipping. Cipher was despicable, but Dipper could see himself getting railed by him and loving it. William was tainted, but Dipper could see a frantic grinding session between them, and a lovely makeout with Viper. He wanted all of them, hated all of them, loathed all of them,  _ craved _ all of them.

Dipper couldn’t believe what he was thinking. Or what he was saying.

“F--Fine. Fine, I’ll…” A rush of humiliation and horniness flooded his body in an intoxicating wave. “I’ll have sex with you.” Dipper would never live this down or let himself off the hook from it.

Cipher and William grinned, their desire matched with each other’s for once in their lives.

“There’s a good pet.” Cipher lifted a singular, veined hand and crooked his finger in a ‘come hither’ motion. “Now come here.”

Almost like Cipher had put him under a trance, Dipper’s feet moved for him. They carried him over to the side of the bed obediently with no hesitation. He was a ‘good pet’ and right now, that was all Dipper ever wanted to be.

Cipher smirked and sat up. He was at the perfect height for sucking Dipper’s cock now that he was up. It wasn’t his favorite thing to do necessarily, but Dipper had already been so uptight about being his sexual partner that a blowjob would be a good beginning action to loosen him up. “Strip for me.”

Dipper swallowed hard and did as he was told. William and Viper paused getting the rest of William’s bottoms off so that they could watch Dipper strip, one article of clothing at a time. Dipper unfastened each button of his flannel and let it drop off of his arms onto the floor.

Dipper made the mistake of glancing at Cipher and immediately got goosebumps. Cipher stared at him unwaveringly, hungrily, like Dipper was nothing but some meat to chomp up. Dipper felt small and weak in front of him as he undid his jeans and dropped them.

Dipper was almost hesitant to pull off his underwear. There was no point to them remaining on, but it was the last bit of protection from Cipher. Images, though, of being railed against the side of the bed by that huge cock made his knees weak. The underwear dropped, finally leaving him completely naked.

Cipher wolf whistled, inspecting the entire package. Dipper wasn’t the most fit, but he had some muscle from working out when he could, arms and legs toned. His skin was tanned in certain spots from his adventures out in the woods, but the rest of it was milky pale and smattered with body hair. And last, the bobbing, aching dick right there in front of Cipher’s face. It was of an average length but an  _ incredible _ girth that Cipher’s mouth fucking watered at.

Okay. Forget blowjobs not being his favorite thing to do. Cipher wanted to  _ choke _ on him.

Cipher grabbed Dipper’s cock and the brunette squeaked, chomping his teeth down on his lower lip. He earned a low, amused chuckle from the blonde.

“How cute,” Cipher teased. “You’ve never gotten laid, have you?” He leaned forward and licked the tip of Dipper’s cock, the precum swiping onto his tongue.

Dipper shuddered, breath hitching. “I--I have, too, asshole.” Several years before, sure, but he’d still had sex before. Cipher for sure got around daily, making Dipper feel like an embarrassing beginner.

“Oh?” Cipher arched a brow. He pressed the flat of his tongue to the base and took one long, slow lick up the underside of Dipper’s cock, watching the poor guy squirm. “Could have fooled me.” Once he reached the tip, he brought the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

A high moan threatened to cut from Dipper’s throat, just barely held back. He couldn’t let this dickhead have the satisfaction of knowing he loved it, but he  _ did. _ Cipher’s hot, wet, agile tongue circled the crown like it was second nature, itching in a manner that Dipper couldn’t scratch. He needed more, but didn’t want to sacrifice his pride to get it.

“Oh, shut up…” Dipper weakly snapped. He wanted to place his hand into Cipher’s hair and hold his head there, but he had a feeling it’d be bitten off.

Cipher said nothing, almost like he had ignored Dipper-- which he very well could have. While he played with the head, slurping and sucking on him, he gripped the base and twisted his wrist with one hand. The other hand reached below and grasped Dipper’s balls to fondle.

He could tell he was driving Dipper up the wall further and further with each slow lap and quick flick. Cipher knew how to tease the fuck out of anyone, and judging by the twitching of Dipper’s thighs and bitten off gasps, he was getting antsy.

Dipper was just going to have to wait, unfortunately. Cipher was going to take his sweet, sweet time.

Beads of precum leaked from the tip, to which Cipher promptly swiped it up with his tongue and continued on. Each shaky gasp and moan above him was fuel, the blonde relishing in how he could make Dipper break down this quickly. ( _ His own Dipper was a pathetic weak brat with only being a nice fuck going for him in life. _ )

Beside them, William and Viper undressed William completely. They couldn’t get enough of each other’s lips by now. Viper kissed soft and deep, but William made it rougher and hungry, little growls curling in the back of his throat and making Dipper and Viper shiver.

Dipper offhandedly wondered what it’d be like if he’d gotten there earlier and took Viper’s place. Would William kiss him like that? Would he stroke him with tight squeezes like that? Oh, he could just imagine Viper wrapping that long, powerful tail around him and slowly squeeze, constrict until he’s tingly and red--

Cipher shoved his head down onto Dipper’s cock, taking all of him into his mouth in a split second. Dipper’s eyes widened and he let out an embarrassingly loud, lewd moan that echoed off of the walls. He nearly collapsed.

“ _ Fuck! _ ”

Cipher smirked inwardly in satisfaction. Serves the kid right for drifting out during his blowjob. This was the best thing this bastard of a Dipper would ever get in his lifetime. Outwardly, Cipher swallowed tight around him and dragged his teeth on the way up.

Cipher’s throat constricted too well around Dipper’s cock. He was  _ positive _ he’d cum way too early, especially with the way he dragged his teeth, a threat of danger, one that surely wasn’t a bluff-- Dipper shoved his fist into his mouth and bit on it, thighs shaking.

Cipher popped off momentarily, thick spit stringing his lips to Dipper’s cock as he stroked him. “Uh uh,” he scolded. “I want to hear you.” Hearing your partner moan and audibly squirm above you was half of the fun.

“Go to hell, Ciph--,” At the last moment, Dipper’s voice pulled to a high squeak of pain as Cipher gripped his dick in an agonizing, crushing squeeze. His knees buckled and his hands flew to Cipher’s shoulders to keep him up right. When he looked down, Cipher’s eyes were sharp, smug, definite in his place.

“Keep in mind who’s holding your goods.” Cipher gnashed his teeth together once and winked. Dipper shivered to the implications. God, Cipher  _ would _ bite his dick off, wouldn’t he? He couldn’t say anything, words failing to fall from his stuttering tongue.

Cipher went back to it, reddening lips stretching around Dipper’s girth. His tongue wrapped around the sides, swathing and swirling while he went down, ears pricked all the while.

Dipper was ashamed of how fast he obeyed Cipher. Anyone would listen to the one holding your genitals in their hand, but regardless, he felt… pathetic and weak. He would never bow to a Bill, never obey, and yet here he was, moaning and gasping as the worst Cipher sucked his cock and the other two watched, fucking on their own too.

Dipper glanced over briefly, and in that split second, he saw that Viper had taken some more initiative. He held the back of William’s neck, the lower side of his tail curling around William’s waist and twined around his dick. William’s hips bucked into the slow, long strokes and moaned, puffing air against Viper’s lips. Dipper’s cock pulsed to the same rhythm, yet with Cipher’s bobbing too.

Cipher swallowed him into his throat time and time again, all achingly slow and tight, tongue sinful and stretching around him. At this point, Dipper would liken the sensation to licking fire, stimulated in the most intense way yet two steps too much to the right. Even  _ that _ , though, ramped Dipper up to a pressure winding in his belly.

Dipper kept his hips from thrusting forward into Cipher’s mouth, but as he got closer, it was harder. Cipher’s tongue laved over the tip, hot mouth kissing sloppily at the head and sliding back down again for more should-be-gag-inducing bobs. High noises of pleasure strung from Dipper’s lips, signalling his close release.

Cipher adored the way Dipper’s muscles gradually tensed, flexing beneath pale, creamy skin, but that was not a part of his plan, unfortunately for the brunette. He hollowed his cheeks once more, eyes locking on Dipper’s closing ones, and promptly popped off.

Those pretty brown eyes snapped open in shock and betrayal with a squeak of “What?!”

Cipher smirked and sat back on the bed. He wiped his mouth and chin of saliva and precum. He could still feel the pleasurable weight of Dipper’s cock on his tongue. “My idea, my rules, Pinetree. Lay down on the bed.”

“And what if I don’t?” Dipper had that stubborn look on his face again, the one that just  _ begged _ to be fucking slapped. It was an arrogant furrow of his brows that filled Cipher with equal parts fury and desire.

“I can always get my gun.” Cipher tilted his head, leaned back onto his arms in a cocky manner. He was utterly sure of himself, pulling his last resort card. He  _ could _ go farther, sure, but he wasn’t particularly angry enough to try.

Dipper smirked and crossed his arms. “That’s in the other room. I saw it coming in. Nice try, big boy.” It was hilarious how Cipher immediately resorted to something so easily refuted.

“I can get it.”

“And I can run.”

“Would you really take that chance?” Cipher raised a brow. The falling of Dipper’s expression made him smirk.

Dipper had been stubborn just to get a rise out of Cipher. He was a brat after all. The thought of that gun, though, right up to his head while being ordered around… He was equal parts afraid and shamefully turned on.

Huh. Gun kink. Who knew?

Dipper gave in after a long few moments, purposefully ignoring Cipher’s sharp toothed, wide grin, and did as he was told. He situated himself on the bed and Cipher leaned over him, eyes roaming up and down his body in large swaths. He felt like a specimen, but desired-- an odd combination of feelings that sped up his heart rate and sent blood rushing both north and south.

Cipher slipped between his legs and licked his lips. “Finally you shut up.” One hand trailed up from Dipper’s thigh to his side, tracing his delicious form. It curved in just the right ways, masculine but still magnificent to grab onto. Dipper shivered beneath him and looked away, almost unable to bear being seen.

Cipher leaned down and captured Dipper’s lips rough and hungry, the trailing hand shooting down to grip Dipper’s cock. He felt the brunette gasp and stifle a moan, encouraging him just to squeeze with each upward stroke. Dipper’s arms hesitantly wrapped around Cipher’s neck.

“You’re such a cute, tasty boy,” Cipher rumbled. “Why didn’t I think of this sooner?” He swiped his tongue across Dipper’s lip and pressed his hips to Dipper’s thigh. “Where’s the lube?”

Dipper’s lips parted in a pant, letting Cipher in when he wanted. None of this was right, but it felt wonderful. Maybe just today he could sacrifice some morals… “Nightstand. Middle drawer.” He arched and squeaked at a particularly good rub to the head.

It was when Cipher was rummaging through the middle drawer of forbidden sins that Dipper realized what he said.

“What do you mean, think of this sooner?!”

Cipher shrugged and grabbed a 3 / 4 empty bottle of clear lube. “Someone’s been busy,” he commented. “I may have suggested it to the others.”

“Don’t--” Viper interjected, panting and distracted, “don’t bring us into this!” He was lost in the pleasure of William’s lips on his neck and their rutting hips, friction-filled scales rubbing along their sensitive skin.

“You’re the ones fucking in his bed.” Cipher smirked smugly and popped the lube bottle open.

“ _ You’re _ the one threatening to shoot me if I don’t fuck you,” Dipper snapped. “What the hell?! Was this all a ploy just to get into my pants?”

“Not quite.” Cipher spread Dipper’s thighs and propped his hips up. They weighed down onto his knees and Dipper’s legs flopped out. “C’mon, help me out, kid.”

“No. Do it yourself.”

Cipher ground his teeth down and bared them in a growl. “Then I’ll fuck you dry.” The lube dropped onto the ground and he mounted Dipper right then and there, legs thrown over his shoulders and the front of his pants pulled down.

Dipper’s eyes widened in alarm. Holy shit, why would anyone in their right mind go dry?! He could already feel his ass tearing apart. “No, no, no!” he yelped, kicking Cipher away.

Cipher shoved Dipper’s ankles down into the bed. “Then don’t be a stubborn little bitch and help me out.”

“At least take your clothes off,” Dipper snapped. “I’m not the only one being completely naked here.” Cipher still had the shirt on.

“They’re naked too,” Cipher pointed out, gesturing to William and Viper beside them. Dipper was almost humiliated being so close to a fucking pair, getting ready to be laid himself too.

“They don’t count. They’re not fucking me.”

Cipher was oddly quiet, but the expression he had on his face while pulling off his dress shirt was nothing short of incriminating. Dipper narrowed his eyes.

“Right?” he prompted.

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Cipher sounded highly noncommittal. It wasn’t necessarily his plan, but once the heat built up in the room, he had a feeling that Dipper would get involved with the other pair.

Dipper pressed his lips into a thin line, but said nothing. He instead watched Cipher’s muscles ripple while his own hand lazily stroked his cock. It pulsed with heat in his grip, stomach flexing with certain touches in certain places. Cipher was an absolute dickhead, but he wasn’t that bad to see at all.

Cipher pulled off his socks as the last bit of clothing and let them drop onto the floor. “There. You happy?”   
  


“Mhmmmm…” Dipper smiled and winked. With that, he spread his legs as he was asked to, bringing his knees close to his shoulders and giving Cipher plenty of room to touch.

Cipher grabbed the lube from the floor and squirted some liberally across his fingers. He set the bottle aside and got to work. Dipper’s ass quivered even before Cipher could fully spread the lube across his hole, circling and borderline slathering.

“ _ Someone’s _ eager.”

Dipper was tempted to kick at him, but thought better of it. His cheeks flushed a hot red. He was completely exposed, literally had his legs lifted up so Cipher could shove his dick inside him, and yet the fact that he was begrudgingly _excited_ for some action was what humiliated him.

“Awe, look at you. So embarrassed. It’s almost as if you’re a virgin like I first thought.” Cipher would pull this all the way he could, grinning over Dipper’s knee and pressing two lubed fingers inside of him

Dipper was all bark and no bite, and he  _ knew _ this. He knew it and hated it, because even as he wanted to snap something sharp at Cipher, all that came out was a shameless moan as those fingers stretched him out so pleasantly. He knew Cipher was giving him a shit-eating look, but he couldn’t bear to look up and see it. Since the collective Bills had popped out of their god-forsaken anomaly, Dipper hadn’t had any…  _ personal _ time to himself with his toys, so this was fairly ‘new.’

He really hoped that Cipher didn’t say anything about the large, knotted dildo in his drawer. Dipper could already feel that one coming to bite him in the ass.

Cipher parted his fingers without any warning, stretching Dipper wider. Dipper hissed out a gasp, leg twitching out, but didn’t protest. Either he was used to it or enjoyed the pain, both of which did  _ just fine _ for Cipher.

Dipper, looking for anything to focus on besides the asshole looming above him, looked to his side over at the other pair.

Beside them, Viper had released William’s cock from his tail in favor of being railed with it. William held Viper’s wrists above his head, face buried into his neck as he fucked into that squelching, hot slit. Viper cried out in naturally hoarse, cracking yelps of pleasure.

Dipper felt like he was intruding, watching them both in such an intimate moment. William’s  _ growls _ , guttural and animalistic, did something unholy to Dipper that he was ashamed of. They were claiming, challenging, almost like he were forcing Viper into submission to breed him.

_ Fuck. _ There’s another kink. Dipper knew he’d had it, thanks to so many A/B/O fanfictions, but… God, in real life, it was a whole new sense of  _ starving. _ Dipper craved to have William fucking him instead of Cipher, to be wanted in such an instinctual manner, to be claimed and used in the most possessive ways. Imagining that thick, swollen knot that was currently slapping against Viper’s slit with every rough thrust inside of him made Dipper’s cock dribble precum.

Dipper must have been watching too hard, or even drooling, because Cipher grabbed a handful of his hair and  _ yanked _ while  _ slamming _ inside of his ass with no consideration. A scream ripped out of Dipper’s throat from the sudden painful intrusion. His entire body seized up, clenching down around Cipher’s cock.

Cipher had had worse reactions from his own Dipper. Well… He had his Dipper  _ in line _ , so to speak. Because of this, he plowed on, snapping his hips into him without mercy.

So much for being treated like he was wanted. This was the worst kind. Dipper grit his teeth down and dislodged his nails from where they were sunken into Cipher’s back to do the one thing he could do in this situation.

He slapped Cipher.

Cipher jolted back and froze. The fucking going on beside them froze. All three of the Bills stared straight at Dipper, who was caught between smug satisfaction and cold blooded regret.

“What the fuck did you just do to me?” Cipher snarled. His words were drawn out and deliberate, falling off his tongue in a low growl that even made the predator in the room second guess things. Cipher’s fingers dug into the sheets near Dipper’s head.

Dipper looked at him, his eyes dead set. “I slapped you.” The pain in his ass,  _ quite literally _ , remained. His hole stung in its stretch. Although Cipher had lubed him up, Dipper was probably bleeding.

Cipher blinked. Dipper couldn’t figure out what he was feeling. There was anger and some reflections of pain from the red handprint on his cheek. But there was also… humor? Cipher for sure wasn’t as angry as he could have been. It flit across his face, a twitch of the blond’s brows and the press of his lips.

And then he laughed. Cipher fucking  _ laughed _ , the sound echoing in guffaws around the bedroom. He hung his head down against Dipper’s shoulder as his own shook in the high, grating sound.

Dipper tensed, eyes going wide. What…? Why? Why was Cipher laughing? Was this the moment of a movie where the villain fucking breaks and goes psycho? Cipher had a gun, he was a mafia man, this had to be it. He had been so angry too. Dipper didn’t understand how he could change his tune up in a split second.

Dipper slowly turned his head to William and Viper, frozen midthrust, who had the exact same look on their faces as Dipper. Both were confused and apprehensive. When they met each other’s eyes, they weakly shrugged.   
  
When Cipher raised his head again, he had to sit back up completely to wipe tears away.

“Ah, jesus christ, kid,” he chuckled, sighing. “Good one. You have a mean slap, I can only imagine what your punch is like.” At the last part, he faintly leered, as if he didn’t only want to imagine it.

Dipper’s lungs burned for air and he forced himself to take in a breath. “What… What?”

“Mhmmm.” Cipher laughed again and leaned back down. He extended his tongue and licked one long stripe up Dipper’s throat, feeling the bob of the Adam’s apple in a nervous swallow. “You have spunk, kid. Something my own doesn’t have.”

Something in Dipper preened. Something in Dipper also recoiled; he could only imagine what that poor version of him would have done. Lay there and take it? The former reaction won him over, though he didn’t outwardly express it.

“You deserved it,” Dipper mumbled. Even if he was in pain, his erection still stood hard. He inwardly cursed it out. “Asshole.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’ll go slower, fuckin’ pansy.” Cipher gave a lazy thrust. True to his word, he was much gentler; at least when he started out. Cipher always took what he wanted, but he wasn’t interested in getting into a fight at the moment, so it was easier just to… Obey for one minute. The two next to them resumed their own activities.

Dipper forced his body to relax. When he focused on the pleasure, on how Cipher’s thick girth filled him up with each slide in and out, he actually found himself enjoying it. Cipher’s teeth nibbled on his neck, to which Dipper tilted his head for more room, and he wrapped his arms tighter around the one above him.

“Mmmm… Oh, fuck,” Dipper moaned breathily. He wrapped his legs around Cipher’s waist and squeezed, forcing him down farther. The rubbing of his cock between their bellies made the brunette squirm.

“Told you that you’d like it.” Cipher dripped smug satisfaction and victory. Dipper peeled his eyes open just to glare at him. Surprisingly he wasn’t snapped at for it; instead, he was almost rewarded as Cipher thrusted a bit faster.

Beside them, William and Viper were much louder compared. William was full of groans that would drop anyone’s underwear in an instant and Viper squirmed beneath him, moaning and begging through gasps for more.

“Yeah, that’s right, beg for daddy,” William growled. He punctuated his words with a rough snap. Viper’s back arched in an instant and he cried out, fingers arching and scratching up the poor guy’s back.

“F--God, please, daddy, give it to me, breed me, make me your bitch,” Viper whimpered. The naga’s words rolled off his tongue fluently, as if he had done this before, needing it like he needed air. Viper, his own Dipper, and William were all creatures of instinct with a need to breed. It only made sense that it drove them fucking wild.

Dipper was more interested in this show than the one Cipher gave him. The moment he put their eyes on him, he couldn’t look away. This sight was utterly entrancing. Dipper felt like he’d have this image in the back of his mind and in his very core for the rest of his life, unable to find any satisfaction with anyone else except for these two.

He blinked in shock as Viper’s slit pupils met his own. How long had he been staring? Was it weird? 

Dipper’s worries were extinguished when instead of disgust, Viper’s eyes filled with a similar, primal need, and a clawed hand yanked Dipper’s jaw closer. Viper slammed their lips together.

Dipper’s eyes widened in shock, butterflies erupting in his stomach. He couldn’t say that he hadn’t admired Viper and his strength just as much as he admired William, and dear Lord, now this powerful creature was  _ kissing him. _ Bless everything on high that had led him to this one moment of having three hot men in his apartment and one of them kissing him with suffocating fervor.

Viper’s lips were hot and soft on Dipper’s own, sucking the human in. Dipper clumsily reciprocated it in a sloppy clash of tongues and teeth. Deadly fangs full of venom brushed against his lips and Dipper had to catch himself from asking to be bitten. He swallowed up each and every moan, whimper, gasp, and misdirected beg Viper gave him and let it fester deep in his gut.

Even if it was hungry, full of desperation, Viper was unbelievably gentle. His soft, golden heart (something Dipper never thought would be a descriptor of a Bill Cipher) shined through and melted into the movements, soft and loving even if it was in the midst of sex. Dipper felt the love and care he wanted previously from William, a warmth spreading throughout his body. Viper’s hand caressed his cheek and Dipper nearly broke. His own hands slipped up into Viper’s hair and tugged, pulling more gorgeous whines from him.

Oh, to be the Dipper that received this care and affection regularly. Dipper was jealous of that version of himself.

William and Cipher didn’t seem to mind what they did. Neither of them made a comment, but William buried his face deep into the crook of Viper’s neck opposite of Dipper, fueling more of Viper’s mewls.

Oh, to be William.

Wait.

Dipper ended their tongue-locked kiss with a pop and a gasp. “William! Switch places with me!”

Both William and Cipher pulled to a sudden stop. Viper mewled quietly in protest.

“What?” William panted, pushing himself up enough to remain upright. “Sorry, Dip, but I’m not bottoming for him.” The look he gave Cipher was cold, and what Cipher responded with was more shit-eating than reciprocating.

“What? Can’t take a little size, puppy?” Cipher jeered. The growl that he earned was more wolf like than human. Dipper shivered for reasons he shouldn’t be and waved a hand to interrupt them.

“Cut the shit, Cipher. You’re an asshole and you know it.” Dipper pushed himself up onto one arm to better face Viper. Viper was the ultimate bottom in this round, he had the most say in everything, especially since he seemed so attached to William. “Just for a few minutes. I…” He looked away with a blush on his face. How was Dipper supposed to just outright say he wanted to fuck Viper because he was cute?

William tilted his head, looking Dipper over thoughtfully. His lips pulled into a small smirk. He already knew what Dipper thought, and to be honest, he couldn’t blame him: Viper was very cute and he’d do a lot to get another piece of him. “Alright. I’ll sit back and watch then, mm? As long as he’s okay with it.” William nodded down to Viper.

Viper, once prompted, hid his face behind his hands in embarrassment. The most he’d been with was his own Dipper, and then now he’s getting both William  _ and _ another Dipper? He felt like a slut, but… He was having fun, wasn’t he? He felt good, having some of the best sex he’s had in a while considering how long they’d been here in this apartment, and… He trusted these two.

If Cipher asked, that’d be a whole different story. Viper would have bitten him and moved on. The amount of vitriol the naga had for him was inconceivable.

“Hey, hey, I don’t get a say in this? I’m losing my bottom here too,” Cipher protested.

“You can wait. Shh.” Dipper glanced up to William, then back to Viper. They both patiently waited for a response.

“Alright,” Viper rasped. “It’s okay. William, do you mind switching out?”

“Not at all.” William carefully pulled out of Viper, which prompted Cipher to pull out of Dipper. Both bottoms grimaced at the sensation of being suddenly empty. William scooted back to the edge of the bed.

“Why don’t you just stick it in Pine Tree here and I can use his mouth?” Cipher sat back, lips pressed together. He was less than particularly overjoyed, but as long as he got off somehow by one of these fleshsacks, that’d be enough.

William blinked. Dipper, on his way to mounting Viper, flushed horribly. Cipher was so goddamn crude. Although… It wasn’t a bad idea.

“If he wants to, I suppose.” William glanced down to Dipper.

“That dildo of his has a knot and you do too. Win-win,” Cipher added, nothing short of blasé. Dipper’s jaw dropped, pure humiliation spreading across his face.

“Don’t fucking talk about that!” he shrieked. God, what the hell?! That was personal private things, he hadn’t asked Cipher to snoop around his goddamn drawer!

Cipher grinned wide, but William was the one who laughed. He slipped a hand over his mouth to hide it, but that didn’t stop Dipper from picking up on it.

Dipper’s mouth snapped shut so quick that his teeth clicked. Viper beneath him reached up a hand to rub his hip comfortingly. 

Great, now William thought he was a freak, didn’t he? It wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for William’s Dipper to want his knot because they’re biologically built for it, but a completely different and _normal_ _human_ Dipper of a different universe? That’s freakish.

William didn’t say he was a freak. He said, “It’s a good thing you want it, cause I’ve wanted to bury it in you for awhile now. What do you say?” Dipper turned his head and even found him smiling, albeit a suggestive themed one.

Holy shit. _All three of them_ _wanted his ass._ Or, two of them did, and one his dick. Dipper had never been more wanted in his life. Not to mention for his shock, THREE _HOT_ guys wanting him.

This was absolutely a dream come true.

Dipper swallowed hard and nodded. “I, um…” He looked away, instead planting his eyes down on Viper, who smiled up at him with two very cute (and sexy) fangs poking out from beneath his top lip. That was the final push. “Okay. Give it to me, William.”

In order to make this work, they would have to position themselves like dominoes. Dipper mounted Viper, and with lots of deep, soft nerve-calming kisses, pressed his cock inside of him. The tightness, combined with the brushing of the base of Viper’s two cocks, were the first things he noticed. Viper wrapped his tail around Dipper’s body soon after, pulling him close with enough access for William.

“F--Fucking hell.” Dipper shuddered. “No wonder William went for seconds…”

Both Viper and William snickered.

Next, William came up behind Dipper. He poured some lube onto his cock and covered Dipper’s hole with some more as well. “Alright. Are you ready?”

Dipper flexed his fingers in the sheets near Viper’s head. He nodded weakly.

With the green light, William lined himself up with Dipper’s hole and carefully pushed inside. Dipper wasn’t as tight as Viper was, but that was to be expected given Viper had more stuffed into a similar sized space-- i.e., the cocks.

“Goddamn, Dipper…”

Dipper’s lips parted in a silent moan, eyes rolling back into his head. “O-Ohmmf…” Cipher and William were much different. Cipher may have had girth, but William was  _ long _ , stretching deep inside of him and scratching the needy itch of being filled. His cock was wonderful, but oh-- the  _ knot. _ It rested against Dipper’s ass, swollen the size of his fist and just  _ aching _ to be shoved inside.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” William hummed in his ear. It danced the line of teasing acknowledgement and praise, a sweet combination that made Dipper throb. His breath hitched in his throat and all he could do was nod and respond in a pathetic whimper of an agreement.

When Dipper opened his eyes, he was met by the sight of Cipher’s cock next to his face. This time, with a condom. Oh thank god. Dipper didn’t want to have to suck what had just been inside of his ass.

“Open wide, Pine Tree.”

It didn’t take too long to get into the swing of things. Their movements first started with Dipper pulling out of Viper and rolling his hips back in. William followed the rhythm Dipper created, arms around his torso and Viper’s tail.

Cipher stayed fixed in his place looming over them, ever so generously allowing Dipper control over his head bobs, even if the blond put his hand into his hair.

Dipper never thought he’d be in the position to have more than just one person at once, but dear god, did he enjoy it. Viper was even better than he imagined, sucking him in and being so loud and responsive. And  _ William. _ God, William, he made Dipper’s mouth water with the idea of being filled up with his thick, hot load. His knot slapped against him over and over, promising to be shoved in, to breed him.

And Cipher’s hot cock in his mouth, heavy weight on his tongue and filling him up nice and good orally. Dipper’s eyes rolled back into his head as he bobbed his head. Saliva dripped down his chin and chest. Cipher groaned above him with each swallow and sudden descent into his throat.

The heat in the room built higher and higher, suffocating each member in the most delightful of ways. Sweaty skin writhed together and sounds of pleasure, of the slapping and grinding of hips to hips or choking of hips to mouth, mixed together in the air of Dipper’s small bedroom. The three of them were drunk on each other, losing themselves in the others’ bodies.

By the time their ends came in various shouts and begs, they were exhausted. Dipper choked on Cipher as William shoved his knot inside of him with a greedy pop like an alpha in rut, and Viper contracted around Dipper’s cock with each pump of cum from his cocks. Cipher’s load did not shoot down Dipper’s throat like they had wanted it to, but the feeling of sudden heat exploding into his mouth was enough satisfaction for Dipper.

They collapsed down onto the small bed wordlessly, their pants and moans of the afterglow shared within the small spaces between their worn out, bruised and aching bodies. Dipper and William were stuck together for a period of time neither of them bothered to think about because of the knot. It didn’t stop Dipper from reaching out and pulling Viper close to his chest though, cradling him and tucking him in lovingly. The naga curled up into a ball and let the excess length of his tail drape over their forms-- even Cipher’s, right behind William.

“You were such a good boy today,” Dipper and William collectively murmured to Viper. Viper flushed in an emotion he couldn’t pinpoint, but his entire body flushed with happy warmth. He needed that. After such a new experience especially away from his own Dipper, he needed that praise.

While Dipper drifted off to sleep, his tired brain found what had just happened almost amusing. He went into the bedroom convinced he hated all of them and now he had fucked all of them. Dipper couldn’t keep it hidden now that he really  _ did _ like them.

Well. Cipher was an iffy case, but the point still remained.

As Dipper fell right into sleep, he thought one more thing. 

It was funny how much things could change in one night.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a belated Christmas gift to one of the best RP partners I could ask for and a fantastic artist, Leolein. She doesn't use social media except for Discord, so I can't tag her on anything, but she's there and she's lovely.
> 
> To explain a bit more, the various Bills featured in this work are the Bills that I write in our multiple RPs! Cipher is from a mafia one, Viper is from an angsty-ish one, William from a fluff one. The Dipper I wrote doesn't belong to any of these AUs though.
> 
> I've been writing this since November. I'm very tired. It's my first time writing smut with more than two people. I also apologize for the big spaces, but I'm not going back nearly 8,000 words to get rid of one space in between each paragraph. On that note, may the italics bugs strike me down.
> 
> If you liked reading this, please stick around! Check out my tumblr (mindscapewish-writes), check out the Discord pinned, and as always, let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
